Duets
by Ry-Rain
Summary: This is my answer to Pezbery Week 2012 Day #4 - Celebrity Couple. Enjoy.


Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, any of its characters or the song used in this fic.

A/N: This is my answer to Pezbery Week 2012 Day #4 - Celebrity Couple. Enjoy.

* * *

Rachel Berry sighed as she dragged her suitcase along behind her down the hallway in her building to the apartment she shared with her girlfriend, Santana Lopez. She was returning from a two-week stay in Los Angeles, filming a guest spot for the latest incarnation of "Law and Order." Her agent thought the three episode arc would be her ticket to an Emmy, one more step toward her EGOT. The trip hadn't been too bad as Santana had been able to stay with her for the first week, but had to return to New York to go into the recording studio to lay a few more tracks for her second album.

"San? Babe?" the diva called out as she entered the dark apartment. "Are you home?"

"Music room!"

Rachel smiled as she removed her jacket and headed toward the aforementioned room, right across the hall from their bedroom. She leaned against the door frame, angled just inside the room. "Hey you."

"Hey Tiny. I'm sorry I couldn't meet you at he airport. I only got home like five minutes ago," Santana said, standing up from the piano and pulling the shorter brunette into her arms. "Welcome home love," she whispered. "How was the flight?"

Rachel melted into her girlfriend's embrace, truly happy to finally be home. "Too long. I've missed you."

The Latina chucked. "It was only a week babe and we talked everyday," she said, rubbing up and down the girl's arms and swooning internally as Rachel pouted. "I missed you too."

"Good."

This time Santana outright laughed. "Anyway, I finished my album."

"You did? That's great! When can I hear it?" Rachel asked, grinning up at the love of her life. "I do get to listen to it before its released, right?"

"Of course, but I may have fibbed just a little bit. I still need one more track and I found the perfect song I want to cover," Santana said, pulling away and bringing the small singer over to the piano, motioning for her to sit on the bench. "There are two versions of the song. The version I would like to do is a duet. I was hoping you'd record it with me."

Rachel smiled, shaking her head. "I would love to record a track with you," she answered, the smile turning into one of her mega-watt beams. "What's the song?"

The former cheerleader chuckled again, pulling a stool over to her. "I have to say, I love that you agreed to sing with me, before even knowing the song," she teased.

"Well, we always sounded good together back in glee, both "I Kissed a Girl" and "So Emotional" were amazing. I figure any song we sing would be bound to sound good," Rachel answered.

"Don't forget our duet for West Side Story," the Latina said, caressing Rachel's cheek.

"How could I? It was our first."

"That it was, unless you count "We Got the Beat."

"Hmm, wasn't really a duet since we sang it with Britt," Rachel countered. "Now, my Grammy award winning girlfriend, would you tell me the song you want me to sing?" she asked, no ordered.

Santana smiled. "Well, since there are two versions, I thought I might sing the original, solo version to you.

"Okay," Rachel said, a little confused and wondering just what Santana was up to this evening.

The Latina situated herself on the stool and picked up her guitar. "Let me know what you think."

_Forever can never be long enough for me  
To feel like I've had long enough with you  
Forget the world now, we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do_

_Now that the weight has lifted  
Love has surely shifted my way_

_Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe_

_Say you will  
Say you will_

_Together can never be close enough for me  
To feel like I am close enough to you  
You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you  
And you're beautiful_

_Now that the wait is over  
And love and has finally showed her my way_

_Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe_

_Say you will  
Say you will_

_Promise me you'll always be  
Happy by my side  
I promise to sing to you  
When all the music dies_

_And marry me  
Today and everyday  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe_

_Say you will  
Say you will  
Marry me_

"That was beautiful babe," Rachel said in awe at her girlfriend's voice. She had always loved hearing her sing.

"Yea?" Santana asked, standing up and moving toward the other girl.

"Definitely," she answered. "I would say yes."

"That's good to know," Santana commented, going down on one knee. "I'd be real worried about now if you wouldn't."

"San," Rachel whispered, bringing her hand to her mouth.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, I have known you for most of my life and have loved you for, probably half of it, at least, even longer than I would like to admit, looking back," Santana started, wiping tears from Rachel's cheeks. She pulled a small, black box out of her pocket. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, since I already know I'll love you for the rest of my life. So, Rachel, Tiny, Mi Estrella, would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

"Yes. Santana, yes, of course I'll marry you," the diva said, throwing her arms around the Latina's neck before quickly pulling back. "The duet/"

Santana couldn't help but laugh. "We'll work on it tomorrow," she said. "Tonight, I want to celebrated my engagement with my fiancée."

* * *

For those who don't already know, the song used is "Marry Me" by Train. There also really is a duet version, featuring Martina McBride. It's just as beautiful, if not more than, as the original.


End file.
